


Trust

by senpaicloudy



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Job, M/M, just didnt tell natori about book of friends, just spicier, natsume is of age, so here it is, there was a lack of pure love and little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaicloudy/pseuds/senpaicloudy
Summary: Natsume goes to the city to see Natori for coffee, an incident with the Book of Friends leads him to stay overnight at his apartment. Some feelings confessed, others explored.





	Trust

Heels clicked on the pavement as he pulled a ripped piece of paper out of his pocket that he scribbled the address down on. It was kind of a day trip to see Natori on a weekend. He wasn’t sure if his friend realized that but still he came, wandering through a familiar town alone. Natsume was invited to a new coffee shop around his apartment, at least he knew that area pretty well.

 

The November wind rushed his heavy coat, with a shiver he heard Nyanko Sensai pop his head out of his school bag. “I’m getting cold! Find the place already so I can eat!” He growled, matching his hungry stomach.

 

“We’re almost there, be patient.” Natsume hushed him, shoving his moon face back through the zipper.

 

They turned the last corner, a step away from the doors. Warmth from inside wafted against his pale cheeks. Stopped before he could get inside, a ghastly hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

 

“Aohhh…” The black blob moaned from behind Natsume. He quickly survey the cafe, Natori hadn’t arrived yet but people where catching his eye as he blocked the way.

 

With a sigh, his boots squeaked as he turned back around to follow the youkai. He didn’t seem aggressive, actually didn’t say much at all. He followed him to a wet alleyway along the building he wish he was in. “What do you want?” Natsume asked, voice soft but readied himself in case he had to make a quick getaway.

 

“Reiko…” The mass moved like a jello cup, not very scary.

 

Natsume nodded, understanding that much. Nyanko Sensai squeezed his way back out, paws sticking to the frost on the cement. He decided to complain at his human but Natsume shut him down, “Just go inside then, I can do this without you.” He huffed, taking out he Book of Friends, “If Natori is there let him know I’ll be there soon too.”

 

“Fine, whatever!” Nyanko Sensai agreed too easily and slipped through the doors with someone else.

 

Natsume looked back at the youkai asking for their name back, wondering how his grandmother could have communicated with them enough to play a game to win his name. He shrugged it off and opened up the book, taking one good look at the blob before shutting his eyes. The book flipped through the names sticking one paper up high. He ripped it out carefully and put it promptly between his lips. With a clap and blew his breath out, vapor from the cold air hit it feeding the letters through the air.

 

The black mass groaned as Natsume fell into his grandmothers memories. It was a much more powerful spirit back then, somehow, something had left it to how it resided now.

 

He gasped being brought back to the present, his slim fingers finding a puddle in the alleyway. With releasing such a unknowingly powerful spirit his energy diminished too quickly. Natsume’s head began to spin and his stomach felt too empty, like he was sick. He couldn’t even bring himself to stand so he pulled himself against the side of the building.

 

[x]

 

Golden eyes fluttered open, rolling over to his side with a painful groan Natsume canvass his surroundings. He was put in a western style bed fit with clean white sheets. The side table had a digital clock tilted towards him, it was past dinner. He had to let Mrs. Fuijiwara know where he was, but mostly, he was worried how much time had passed. Letting out a breath of frustration, he sat up to look for Nyanko Sensai who was napping at the foot end of the bed. His hand made it way to his forehead, feeling a headache come on.

 

The door to his left creaked open drawing his attention, “Natsume?” a voice called out, it was faint.

 

Natsume turned towards it, “Natori?” He asked, fingers filing through is hair.

 

“Sorry if I startled you.” Natori started, making his way up to the bed, “Nyanko Sensai warned me you might of needed help and when we found you, you were unconscious so I took you back to my apartment.”

 

“Ah, yeah. There was something I needed to take care of.” He bit his lip, he hadn’t decided if he would tell Natori about the Book of Friends yet, but he hated hiding things from his friend.

 

“There was no sign of youkai when I got there, are you alright?” He sat on the bed, leaning in to check the boy’s forehead for a fever.

 

Natsume gulped on a lump in his throat, not sure if it was from the contact or being caught in his story. “Yeah, I must of scared it off. Thank you for taking care of me. I didn’t mean for our outing to end up like this.”

 

“I know, that’s just what happens with people like us, right?” Natori smiled a bit at him, “Well you don’t seem to have a fever, but it’s late so I recommend staying over tonight.”

 

“I don’t know about that…” Natsume’s fingers pinched at the comforter, “It’s a school night, and Mrs. Fujiwara…”

 

“I don’t have work tomorrow morning so I’ll make sure you get to school on time.” Natori nodded, “Plus, I think Mrs. Fuijiwara likes me.”

 

“I’ll ask.” Natsume bit his cheek but giving in, “Where is my bag?”

 

Natori leaned off the bed to pick up the bag, “Here, I’ll give you some privacy.”

 

[x]

 

Natori was on the balcony, a cigarette between his lips as the cold air blew through the open glass door. He thought it was strange that Natsume would just pass out in the alley close to where they were meeting, plus his cat wasn’t there with him or worried until they found him. Nyanko Sensai curled up on the couch nearing the fireplace. Other familiars no where to be seen. Natsume padded through the room to meet with his friend. Natori exhaled as the boy caught his eye, “We can still grab dinner if you like, or order in. I don’t have much of anything to cook.”

 

“Let’s order in.” Natsume leaned against the cold opening, “If that’s alright.”

 

“Of course.” Natori smiled at him, crushing the end of the cigarette in a tray on the ground before coming inside, “Get comfortable, I’ll call.”

 

Natori found another quiet room to call from as Natsume sat next to Nyanko Sensai. “Sensai.” he poked a twitching ear, “Do you think he knows?”

 

“Dunno. How did you explain it?” He wasn’t as brash as usual, very relaxed in Natori’s apartment.

 

“I didn’t really.” Natsume sighed, leaning back on the couch, “We’re staying over tonight.” He picked up the remote and fiddled with it, putting on anything to drown out the silence he was left with.

 

Natori wasn’t long before joining him on the couch, arm wrapped behind the cushion enveloping Natsume in. It didn’t make him uncomfortable, it was odd but he felt safe closer to Natori. Which is why the lie he provided felt more useless as their friendship progressed.

 

Nyanko Sensei hopped off the furniture a moment the doorbell rang. “It’s here already.” Natori got up hastily, meeting Nyanko Sensai at the door and opening up.

 

Natsume followed behind him into the open kitchen by the porch door. He began opening up the bags of take-out as his friend got dishes to serve on. He opened the containers, some of his favourite foods were inside. Nyanko Sensai bounced up on the counter taking fried shrimp with him.

 

They set up on a small breakfast table along the windows lining the wall, it looked over the whole lit up town. “It’s pretty here at night.” Natsume smiled to himself, taking small bites of his food.

 

“It is, but so is your town.” Natori nodded appraising the view, “You can’t see the stars here.”

 

They finished up their food as Natori cleaned up their dishes. “Do you mind if I do some studying before bed?” Natsume asked, feeling awkward, unsure of the rules of sleeping at someone else’s house on a school night.

 

“Please do, I don’t mean to take you from your school work.” Natori waved him off from the sink, drying the dishes, “I’ll probably just be reading if you were not here tonight.”

 

Natsume smiled to confirm while he brought his bag out of the guest room to the couch in the main room. He settled on the floor with his books on the coffee table. Soon enough, Natori joined him laying on the sofa behind him with a book.

 

“You’re a pretty good student, aren’t you?” Natori chuckled, watching Natsume scribble down the next line of work he needed.

 

Natsume leaned back, just glad it was done, “Not really.” he closed his books up, “I miss a lot of school, and sleep during my classes.”

 

“But that’s not all your fault.” The older man interjected.

 

“It doesn’t really matter who’s fault it is.” Natsume smiled trying to mask the feelings behind it, “I just don’t want to cause trouble for Mrs and Mr Fuijiwara.”

 

Natori felt a twinge of pain, feeling the guilt he had pushed on him as a teenager too.

 

In the silence Natsume crawled back onto the couch. Natori took position, arm lingering around him.

 

“Don’t you get tired of lying?”

 

Anxiety hit Natsume, fading down his legs, “What?”

 

“Lying. To Mrs and Mr Fuijiwara, your friends, your classmates and teachers?”

 

He bit his lip, “Of course I do.”

 

“I want you to feel like you don’t need to lie here.” Natori sighed heavily, “I didn’t have a place like that, if I can give that to you it would make me happy.” He leaned into Natsume’s shoulder.

 

Natsume’s fingers crept up to his own shirt, holding along where his heart beats. He didn’t realize how much Natori trusted him. He wasn’t really use to having that feeling. This wouldn’t be the best time to tell Natori about the Book of Friends, but this let him decide that he definitely going to.

 

“Natsume.” Natori whispered on the shell of his ear, making the boy shutter, “You’ve taught me to be compassionate and empathetic to things I never once considered.”

 

“To youkai?” Natsume asked softly, turning his head towards him. He was nose to nose with the man, his eyes half lidded as he spoke back.

 

“Yes, I was different when I was younger. I was only angry with youkai, I only wanted to get rid of them.” He pushed forward, one arm crossed his chest and planted on the other side, “I’m not like that, not completely, so I wanted to thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome…” Natsume breathed, feeling his cheeks heat up. His hand now sandwiched between the man’s chest and his.

 

Natori pressed a soft peck on Natsume’s bottom lip. Testing the waters mostly. When the boy didn’t react he tried again, lasting a little longer. Natsume’s eyes dimmed that time, relaxing under the man’s stature. He continued giving him small kisses soon leading off his mouth and down his neck. Alarming Natsume as his hands rushed up to the man’s chest ready to push him off.

 

“Sorry.” Natori exhaled as he brought his kisses back up, “You’re very important to me, Natsume.”

 

“I just..” Natsume tried to form words as heavy amount of embarrassment hit him, “I don’t quite understand…”

 

“What’s that?” Natori pulled back, trying to comprehend his muttering.

 

“Do you like me?” The blond’s eyebrows furrowed as his cheeks only pinked a darker hue.

 

Natori tried to keep in a laugh but a smirk fell through, “I do. I like you Takashi.”

 

He leaned forward again, letting Natsume hide in his shoulder. “Then I think I like you too.” He mumbled through the clothing, arms slipping around the man’s back.

 

“This place is a no lie zone, if you don’t feel the same way you are free to say so.” Natori whispered back.

 

“Then I will let you know, I am not completely sure.”

 

“That is fair.” Natori nodded, pulling away to sit up, “We should head to bed, it’s a school night after all.”

 

Natsume got up off the couch, “I’ll lend you some sleeping clothes.” Natori had his hand on the small of the boy’s back leading him into his room.

 

“Can I sleep in here with you?” Natsume asked, watching Natori go through his drawers to find clothes that would fit him.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Natori tried to smile at him, handing him sleeping pants and shirt that was tight on himself.

 

The blonde went to the other room to change but came back against the man’s recommendation. He felt like something had gone unfinished with him and he knew that once morning came it wouldn't be resolved. “Natori, let me sleep in here.” He asked again, “I won’t bother you, I promise.”

 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Natori turned around, just slipping on a new shirt, “Why do you want to sleep in here?”

 

Natsume shifted the weight from one foot to the other, “I want to know if I like you.”

 

Knowing that he started this, Nitori sighed and waved Natsume over to join him. The boy crawled onto the bed, tucking his legs under the covers. Natori’s bed faced a large window looking out the city, never dimming. The cushioned headboard supported Natsume as he watched the older one flick the light off and get in bed with him. He was obviously keeping a distance apart. Natori slipped down between the covers, head resting on the pillow and facing away from the boy. He soon felt shifting from the opposite side of the bed, a warm body getting close.

 

Natsume didn’t know how to approach the situation, he wanted to know if he had feelings for his friend. He wanted more of what Natori gave him earlier but with the mindset of understanding not shock. Though he never considered asking for that before. He got close to Natori, forehead pressed against the nape of his neck. His hand became wandering below the man’s ribs and up his chest. “Natori.” Natsume murmured lowly, embarrassment of putting himself in such a vulnerable position.

 

“It’s Shuuichi when we’re like this.” Nitori put a hand over the boy’s carefully grasping at his shirt. He knew that was hard for Natsume, but he needed him to want before he could justify what he would do next.

 

“Shuichi..!” Natsume gasped, being rolled over flat on his back. Natori’s knee found way between the boy’s legs and elbows propped his up keeping his face close.

 

“Tell me what you want, Takashi.” Natori said softly, teasingly. He brushed their lips together as he felt the boy’s hips squirm underneath him.

 

Natsume let out a small breath, like he was building up the courage to say it, “Kiss me again.”

 

Red eyes watched the boy’s pale face fill with heat, “You have to let me know if I go to far. You can be truthful here.” He eased in to take nips at soft lips.

 

Natsume brought his hands up the man’s back, he didn’t know how these things worked but he felt most comfortable like that. His friend’s kisses began to deepen, last longer. He even felt his bottom lip moisten. Natori’s tongue made it’s way through his stiff uncooperative lips. Mostly, he just felt awkward.

 

“Relax, Takashi.” Natori breathed against his mouth, “I’ll make you feel good if you let me.”

 

Natsume nodded, gripping onto the fabric his hands could reach. It shouldn’t be shocking when Natori said such sultry words, he had watched his movies where he said worse but somehow, it was different this time. It was for him. He tried to loosen up, letting go of the tension in his face and took in a deep breath to show the man that he’s trying.

 

“Good boy.” Natori whispered before pressing soft kisses on Natsume’s jawline, leading up to his ear. A rush of heat pulsed through his body as Natori’s hot breath fell on the shell. His hands took the tension, wrinkling the shirt he clung to. Natori nipped at it then nursed it with kisses, it was then Natsume realized how sensitive he was there. He let out a trail of small moans, only hoping he would do it again.

 

Natori smirked, getting the acknowledgment he wanted. He choose to try his lips again, moving against them slowly. To his surprise Natsume began to reciprocate as well, and when he slipped his tongue in the mix, the boy sucked on the muscle invading his mouth. Hands ran through the boy’s soft blonde hair and shifted his knee that pressed up against concealed thighs. He wanted to touch him more, but unsure of how much self control he could maintain.

 

Natsume fluttered eyes closed, was just taking in what he could. Everything Natori did felt good to him, in that sense he could say he liked him. But he didn’t want confess in case that meant he would stop.  Without a doubt, he needed more. When Natori brushed his knee up to him, he realized then what he’s been waiting for.

 

His hands slid down the man’s medium build and slowly forced his shirt up. Natori chuckled letting the boy slide off his shirt and continued to grind up against his growing hard on. Natsume let out a whimper, pulling the man close to bury his face in the warm crevasse between his neck. His whole body started to feel hot.“Shuuichi.” He panted heavy breaths against his skin.

 

“Takashi.” Natori peppered the boy’s ear with more kisses, enticing more out of him.

 

Natsume rolled his hips against his upper thigh, “I want this.”

 

“This?” Natori freed an arm and easily skimmed the cotton pants off Natsume’s lower half. His dick twitched being exposed to the fresh air. The boy groaned again as he began tangling fingers through his hair, tipping the man’s glasses off. Natori chuckled at how simply reckless Natsume could be. He sat up to lay his glasses down on the side table and peaked his hand in the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube.

 

Natsume, feeling neglected, gripped onto the man’s hips and pressed up against him desperately. Natori leaned in to the boy’s ear and growled lowly, “You’re going to have to be patient.” then took the lobe into his mouth and sunk a tooth into it. Natsume gasped heavily as he tried to pull away. Natori had already started giving gentle kisses down the column of his neck as his hand slithered down the boy’s waist.  Natsume’s head dazed as thighs shook, anticipating finally being touched by his friend.

 

Natori spilled a generous amount of the water based lube on his hand. He palmed the length at first, gauging how large it’s gotten. He swallowed hard, realizing going ahead could ruin their friendship. His hand seemingly moved on it own disregarding the cautions, giving lazy strokes and pinching just before tip with his thumb. Natsume felt like he was going crazy, tensing his limbs as pleasure stuck through his body. “More.” The boy demanded, “More...” He whined between soft moans, biting his lip to keep from being so noisy. Natori leaned down to press his lips hard against the boy’s until their teeth clicked. He poured passion into every move he made. Hips bucked to meet his clutched thrusts causing an intoxicating feeling fall over the boy. His heated tongue pushed it’s way into Natsume’s mouth, matching the rhythm of sinuous fingers. Natsume became overwhelmed with pleasure dug his nails down Natori’s exposed back. He swallowed against the muscle as it shoved back through his dripping lips. Natori’s thumb pressed against the shaft pulsing as he stoke efficiently.

 

Natsume cried as he pulled away from Natori’s mouth,throwing his head back against the pillow. He knew he was about to come, unsure how to tell his friend. Natori caught on quickly though, he sat up so he could bring his second hand to brush against the boy’s perineum. He massaged it with just enough pressure to send Natsume into a frenzy of bliss. He didn’t stop as Natsume soiled the shirt Natori lent him, making his orgasm last as long as he could.

 

The blonde panted heavily, letting small moans of the man’s name out as he relaxed. Natori smiled as he wiped the sweat off the boy’s forehead to kiss it. He settled in next to him, lazily taking him in his arms.

 

Once Natsume’s breath steadied he nuzzled his face close into the chest in front of him. Feelings began bubbling up, he wasn’t sure where to start. He trusted Natori, he loved what he had just experienced with Natori. He loved sharing dinner and studying together and mostly he loved feeling safe with Natori. Was that considered love then? If he said he loved him would they be dating? The age difference shouldn’t be regarded easily. His palms got began to clam as he gripped onto the man’s shoulders.

 

“You don’t have to make up your mind yet, I’ll be here when you want to talk about it.” Natori whispered to him, giving a soft peck in his blonde hair, “I really do love you Takashi.”

 


End file.
